A romantic night in Titans Toweror is it?
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: Robin shares a intimate night with Star....


Robin: Did you bring the popcorn?

Yeah, here.

Robin: Thanks...

Starfire: Please what is Lemon when it comes to Stories?

Robin and me: Erm...

Robin: Just read and find out, Star…

Starfire: Okay Friend Robin!

o.O

Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans…..TT

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After a Romantic evening in the town, Robin and Starfire decided to come back home. Making sure

that everyone was asleep, they made their way to Robin's Room.

They stumbled into the room and made out passionately, Starfire moaning every time he touched her

tongue with his. His hands held firmly at her waist as hers played with his now ungelled hair thanks to her skilled hands, which Robin didn't really seem to mind. They realised they needed air some time soon so they broke apart. He stared into her eyes which held deep passion, love and lust. He was turned on by this and he felt his trousers tighten.

His eyes went wide and he blushed bright crimson as he scolded himself mentally for his body's

crude actions. He was waiting for Starfire to push him away or slap him or something. Instead she giggled and her right hand glided down, from his hair down to his neck, over his shoulder and down

his chest.

He stared into her eyes and he noticed that his breathing was quickening as her hand glided down his body. Star's hand drifted over his chest and down his stomach, he moaned out a little as her hand came to a hault at his belt. Robin couldn't take it any more and kissed her so powerfully that she had hold on to Robin before she fell backwards.

He was so excited he couldn't think straight, his mouth left hers and began kissing down her neck. Starfire closed her eyes as she moaned as she felt him leave open mouth kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Robin lifted his head back to kiss her fully on the mouth. She began to tug at his shirt. He pulled back and looked her in the eye, she smiled shyly and blushed lightly. He smiled back at her embarrassed face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked giving her the chance to back out now. She nodded and

leaned forward.

"Yes, Robin. I love you," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Robin's lips crashed on to hers in a bruising kiss and he made their way to his bed. They collided

with the bed and they fell on to it with Robin on top. They shifted into a more comfortable

position with Starfire's head on his pillows. Robin started to kiss her neck once again as his

hands roamed across her body, like they had a mind of their own.

Starfire lifted Robin's shirt making him stop to help her take it off. She marvelled his chest, letting her hands roam over his taunt and lean muscles. He shivered at her touch and let her do what she wished. Starfire's hands slid down his body and desperately trying to undo his belt. Once she had it open she pulled off and worked on his trousers.

They began kissing again and Robin's hand had glided over Starfire's shoulders and pulled her straps down. He switched them over so that Starfire was on his lap. She left his lips and started to nibble on his ear. Robin, as he struggled to keep sane, finally found the zip to her dress. He unzipped it and pulled the dress off completely. Starfire moaned as she felt Robin caressing her breasts like he was trying to mould them to his liking.

His hands wrapped round her back and tried to undo her bra. He growled in frustration as he couldn't undo it. Starfire giggled into his mouth, not leaving their kiss, she put her hands behind her and undid her bra. Robin hastily pulled it off of her, making her cover up completely. Robin parted from her lips,

"There's nothing to be shy of, Star, you still beautiful in my eyes..." he whispered to her as she relaxed after hearing those words.

Robin again started to trace open mouthed kisses down her neck, she moaned softly from his sensitive touch. His mouth lowered to her collar bone as his hands massaged her breasts. Starfire's hands ran through Robin's Jet black hair once more as she lifted her head up showing Robin more of her neck.

To Star's surprise she found herself on her back, head on Robin's pillows, with him on top of her again. Robin laid in between her legs as he still kissed her neck, hands still massaging her breasts.

Star wanted Robin to feel this good too, as Robin was extremely close to her lower region with his own, she lifted her hips meet his. He moaned in pleasure as she started to rub against his now hardened member. Robin's hands slowly drifted down her body, finally ending up at her waist as he pulled her nearer towards him as she continued to grind against him. His opened mouthed kisses down her neck stopped as he gritted his teeth trying not to lose control so quickly in the game.

Robin began to grind as well. Star felt her first orgasm coming, as she let out a gasp then a moan. Robin let an evil grin come to his face as he grinded harder and faster against her. Star's moans began to drive Robin insane as he went faster and harder against her. Robin tried to hang in there and make Star cum for the first time, and she did.

Robin couldn't wait any longer as he stripped both himself and Starfire so they were completely in the nude. Starfire whimpered, neither could she last any longer.

"Are you ready Star?" Robin asked, still panting but still wanted to make sure that star wanted this and did not want to turn back.

"Yes Robin! Please!" she yelled quietly, panted heavily as well. Robin Nodded and guided his tip to her entrance. Robin pushed in slowly so that the tip was just inside.

"Please Robin just do it quickly!" Star cried as tears fell from her emerald eyes. Without wanting to disappoint her, slammed into her, but stopped so that she could get used to the pain. Starfire bit her lip in an attempt of not to scream and wake everyone in the tower.

"You ok?" Robin asked as he brought up his hand to wipe away her tears. Star fire smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine Robin, you can start now." She said as she bucked her hips into Robin's, making him grit his teeth; stifling a moan.

Robin began to move slowly into her, cringing every time her face winced in pain. After a couple of minutes Star began moaning, edging Robin to go a little faster.

"Please Robin faster!" Starfire moaned as her hips matched his rhythm. Robin grunted and went faster, Starfire still following his movements.

Robin gritted his teeth as he knew he was reaching his peak fast; he wasn't going to cum before she was! No she was!

"Ro-R-ROBIN!!" Star screamed as she reached her climax, her tight walls clamping down onto him, making him reach his own.

Robin collapsed beside Starfire and pulled out, both panting hard.

"I love you Robin" Star managed to say, while panting.

"I love you too star…" They then cuddled up and finally drifted off to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in the common room…

"ARE THEY DONE YET!!" screamed Beastboy, covering his pointed ears. Raven slapped him and flew him into a wall.

"YES! NOW WE CAN GO BACK TO BED!" Raven screamed back. She then walked out towards her room.

"How can Cy sleep all through that? He's right next to them!" Beastboy exclaimed as he rubbed his sore head and walked out following Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin: …

Starfire: …

ehehehe…

Robin: erm….

Starfire: …

ER….READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
